


Vánoce

by SallyPejr



Series: Mladý detektiv [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bars and Pubs, Christmas, Teenlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Sherlockovi a Johnovi první společné Vánoce... Skoro...





	1. Chapter 1

**X**

Nad Baker Street se táhly těžké, ocelově šedé mraky, které dávaly příslib sněhové nadílky. Blíží se ráno a pomalé rozednívání začíná vítězit nad světlem pouličních lamp i nad jasem okna v prvním patře, kde se celou noc svítilo.

Vánoce jsou blízko, všude vládne stres nebo radostné očekávání a snad naschvál nikdo nevraždí, což mysl Sherlocka Holmese dohání k šílenství. Aby se nějak zabavil, provádí různé pokusy a kouří jednu cigaretu ze druhou. Nepomohlo ani to, že mu paní Hudsonová zabavila lebku.

**John**

Když jsem ráno vešel do obýváku, bylo tam tak zakouřeno, že skoro nebylo vidět přes místnost.

„Proboha." hlesnu a vyrazím k oknu. Nikdy jsem neměl rád cigarety a cigaretový kouř, ale zvládám se krotit a nikomu do kouření nemluvím, ovšem tohle je příliš.

„Sakra, Sherlocku. Míníš do Nového roku umřít na rakovinu plic nebo co?" vztekám se, když jdu kolem gauče k oknu. Venku je sice hnusná zima, ale dá se tam dýchat, což se o téhle místnosti říct nedá.

Sherlock, který do teď ležel na gauči, se prudce postaví a ostře se na mě podívá.

„Potřebuju vraždu. Sežeň mi nějakou." rozkáže mi.

„Šibe ti?" zeptám se se zvednutým obočím.

Sherlock jen zoufale zaskučí a chytne se za hlavu.

„Potřebuju vraždu! Potřebuju něco dělat! Bez případu můj mozek zahnívá!"

„Za tři dny jsou Vánoce. Neměl bys mít trochu – svátečnější náladu?" zeptám se ho nejistě.

„Pche – Vánoce." Sherlockovi se nějak podařilo vyslovit to slovo tak, že to znělo jako odplivnutí. „Vem si mě a mého bratra. Dokážeš si představit Vánoce u nás doma?" zeptá se mě Sherlock a zase sebou hodí na gauč.

„Ty nepojedeš na Vánoce domů?" zeptám se udiveně v půli cesty do kuchyně.

„Ani kdyby mi platili." řekne Sherlock rozhodně.

„To strávíš Vánoce tady? Sám?"

„Vzhledem k tomu, že ty zítra odjíždíš za svou rodinou, tak ano, strávím Vánoce tady a sám. No, i když tady se mnou bude paní Hudsonová. Ta se totiž pohádala s tím svým pekařem, je totiž už deset let ženatý, takže paní Hudonová bude na vánoční svátky doma." vychrlí ze sebe Sherlock.

Jen zavrtím hlavou a jdu si uvařit kafe.

„Dáš si snídani?" křiknu na Sherlocka a podívám se do lednice. Krom starého mlíka a misky s uřezanými lidskými prsty v ní nic není. Skvělé, takže budu muset jít do obchodu. Zamračím se na misku a zavřu lednici.

Když jsem se Sherlocka ptal, kde k těm prstům přišel, vymlouval se, že je dostal od Molly Hooperové. Ta sice dělá na patologii a má pro Sherlocka dost vážnou slabost, ale nějak pochybuju, že by mu dovolila ucvakat několika tělům prsty na nohách a odnést si je domů.

Vypnu konvici a vydám se zpátky do ložnice. Sherlock do obchodu určitě nezajde, takže jestli chci jíst, budu si tam muset zajít sám.

**Sherlock**

John v kuchyni připravuje snídani, i když podle toho, kolik je hodin, by spíš měl začít s obědem. Trvalo mu, než se vrátil z obchodu. Nejspíš bych se měl v rámci soužití taky zapojit do nakupování, ale tyhle věci jsou nudné. A John si ještě nezačal stěžovat, i když se mnou bydlí již tři týdny.

Začnu hledat další cigarety, ale na stolku jsou jen prázdné krabičky.

„Sakra." zanadávám a postavím se. Začnu se prohrabávat věcmi na stole, ale ani tam nikde cigarety nejsou.

„Sakra." Kde můžou být?

„Co hledáš?" zeptá se John udiveně.

„Cigarety." řeknu naštvaně. „Kde jsou nějaký? Chci si zapálit!" štěknu naštvaně.

„No, podle toho, jak to tu ráno vypadalo, tak jsi je v noci všechny vykouřil." ušklíbne se John trochu škodolibě a vrátí se k pánvi.

Zatracený nekuřák.

„Zajímalo by mě, kde seženeš nové!" zavolá John z kuchyně. „Urazil jsi všechny trafikanty v okruhu dvou kilometrů."

„Neurazil! Jen jsem je popsal!" bráním se. Není moje vina, že jsou všichni trafikanti takový omezenci.

John mi neodpoví. Jen dál smaží a pitomě se u toho culí.

Vztekle se otočím na patě a zavřu se v ložnici.

**John**

Soužití se Sherlockem Holmesem se ukázalo jako ještě náročnější než bydlení se čtyřmi studenty filosofické fakulty, což jsem do té doby považoval za nemožné. Ale celé tyhle tři týdny jsem si užíval. Se Sherlockem se člověk rozhodně nenudí.

Jako spolubydlící je Sherlock hotové zlo – nepomáhá s nákupy, s vařením, s úklidem, s ničím. Se samozřejmostí sobě vlastní si zabírá většinu prostor a krade mi všechny věci. Jedinou výjmkou je oblečení, protože je vyšší a hubenější než já. V lednici je víc lidských ostatků a podezřelých pokusů, než normálního jídla. Pokud při pokusech něco nezapálí nebo nenechá explodovat, což mě vždycky šíleně vyděsí, tak začne ve dvě ráno hrát na housle a hraje až do svítání nebo celou noc prokouří, i když to má zakázané.

Ale na druhou stranu mě s sebou bere ke svým zločinům a nechá mě, ať ho pozoruju při práci a při urážení celého okolí. Je vždycky úžasné sledovat rychlost jeho dedukce a výrazy lidí okolo. Většinou mé přítomnosti prachsprostě zneužívá, ale kde jinde bych si užil tolik zábavy?

A někdo ho taky musí krotit. Občas to s tou dedukcí přežene a říká i věci, které je lepší si nechat pro sebe. A jeho chování taky mívá své hrubé nedostatky – empatie a asertivita jsou pro něj jen pojmy ze slovníku.

Bydlení s ním má mnohem víc záporů než kladů, ale stejně – stejně bych to za nic nevyměnil, i když netuším proč vlastně.

\- - o - -

Zaklepu na dveře Sherlockovi ložnice a po chvilce opatrně otevřu.

„Nechceš jít ven?" zeptám se ho zvědavě.

Sherlock leží na posteli, notebook na břiše, krk ohnutý málem do pravého úhlu. Pomalu otočí hlavu a podívá se na mě nic neříkajícím pohledem.

„Pár děcek ze třídy chce oslavit Vánoce tím, že se půjdeme opít do jedné irské hospůdky blízko fakulty." vysvětlím mu. „Pojď taky, aspoň přijdeš na jiné myšlenky."

„Pravděpodobnost, že tam dojde k vraždě je minimální." řekne Sherlock znuděně.

„Jak tě znám, tak ta pravděpodobnost o dost vzroste, když přijdeš." ušklíbnu se.

Sherlock na mě ještě chvíli hledí, ale pak sklapne notebook a posadí se.

Trochu se pousměju a vrátím se do obýváku, abych počkal, až se Sherlock připraví.

Docela by mě zajímalo, jestli Sherlock někdy jen tak zašel do hospody. On i jeho bratr vypadají příliš nóbl na tak běžnou zábavu a vzhledem k Sherlockovu chování ho asi moc lidí na panáka nezve.

V hospodě je už půlka třídy, když dorazíme i my. Všude je hluk, lidi mluví a baví se, z reproduktorů hraje nějaká irská lidovka, samé housle a rychlý rytmus.

Objednám u baru dvě piva a zatáhnu Sherlocka s kamenným výrazem ke stolu u zdi, kde sedí ostatní.

„Čau, Johne! To je dost!" přivítají mě spolužáci a udělají na lavici trochu místa.

„Čaute." pozdravím je a hodím na lavici svou bundu a batoh. „Tohle je Sherlock, můj spolubydlící." představím mlčícího Sherlocka.

Holkám se hned rozzáří oči a na lavici je ještě víc místa. Mackintosh na druhém konci málem spadl na zem.

Usadíme se a obsluha nám přinese dvě piva.

„Jaké máte plány na Silvestra?" zeptá se nás Sarah zvědavě.

„Já pojedu domů." pokrčím rameny a napiju se.

„Tak to seš jeden z mála." oznámí mi Mackintosh. „Flannery pořádá na Silvestra večírek a zve celou třídu."

„To se ke mně ještě nedoneslo." zvednu udiveně obočí, ale pak jen mávnu rukou. „To je jedno, stejně bych nejel."

„Nebuď labuť, Watsone. Budou tam všichni." vloží se do rozhovoru Mary.

„Hele, vás vidím pořád, rodinu dvakrát za semestr, tak mě nechte." řeknu vážně, ale pak se usměju. „Ale doufám, že budou fotky, nevěřím, že se budete chovat slušně."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherlock**

Johnovi spolužáci se ukázali být ne moc zajímavým vzorkem obyvatelstva a zbytek hospody na tom byl ještě hůř. Ale ve srovnání s bytem je i toto lepší způsob, jak zabít čas.

John se bavil se spolužáky o různých nevýznamnostech, občas jen poslouchal, občas se zapojoval do rozhovoru. Snažil se donutit i mě, ale obávám se, že by moje názory jeho spolužáky popudily proti němu. Prostou dedukci a pravdu si lidi většinou vysvětlují jako urážky. Primitivové.

Dvě spolužačky, blondýna z jihu se spoustou sourozenců a krátkovlasá bruneta z Liverpoolu s alergií na buráky po mně pokukují a občas se mě i na něco zeptají, ale nereaguju na ně. Jsou příliš hloupoučké, aby se nenaštvaly.

„A hele." ušklíbne se John s pohledem obráceným ke dveřím. „Anderson junior."

Středně vysoký chlapík, tmavé vlasy ulíznuté na stranu, trochu cicerónský nos a stejný namyšlený výraz jako mívá Anderson z forenzního.

„Prosím, řekni mi, že to není stejný kretén jako jeho otec." prohodím prosebně, zatímco Anderson s doprovodem usměvavé blondýny s docela inteligentním výrazem míří k našemu stolu.

„No ne, co ty ve společnosti prostého lidu?" ušklíbne se Mackintosh pobaveně.

„Jo, taky vás rád vidím." vrátí mu Anderson úšklebek. „Máte tady volno?"

Studenti na židlích se trochu posunou, takže Anderson může ke stolu přisunout dvě židle. Svou přítelkyni usadí dál ode mě a než se posadí, podezíravě si mě prohlédne. Musím se pobaveně ušklíbnout.

Podle bílých chlupů, které mívá Anderson sr. na oblečení je jasné, že má doma perskou kočku a chlupy stejné kočky na sobě občas mívá i Donovanová, když je cítit pánským parfémem. Podezíral jsem je z mileneckého vztahu, ale Anderson používá jinou kolínskou než ta, kterou je cítit Donovanová. A ta je teď cítit z Andersona jr., což z něj v kombinaci s bílými chlupy na kalhotech dělá milence Donovanové.

„Copak?" zeptá se John zvědavě. Všiml si, že jsem se ušklíbl.

„Nic." prohodím a napiju se piva. „Jak se má Sally?" obrátím se na Andersona.

Chlápek se skoro utopí v hltu piva a děsně zbledne. Jeho přítelkyně se na něj zvědavě podívá.

„O čem to mluvíš?" zeptá se mě Anderson a výhružně se na mě zašklebí.

„O Donovanové." prohodím s klidem.

„Kdo je Sally Donovanová?" zeptá se blondýnka zvědavě. Podle jejího výrazu Andersona pořád nepodezírá z nevěry.

„Kdo ty sakra seš?" zeptá se mě Anderson naštvaně.

„Sherlock Holmes." představím se s klidem.

„Ten pošuk?" řekne Anderson pohrdavě.

„A jéje." protočí John oči.

„Kdo je Sally Donovanová?" zeptá se blondýna znovu a trochu se zamračí.

„Je to tátova kolegyně z práce." odpoví jí Anderson rychle a chlácholivě se usměje.

„Jistě, je to kolegyně tvého otce, ovšem ty s ní máš mnohem méně formální vztah. Vzhledem k tomu, že je každý druhý víkend cítit tvým deodorantem a je celá od chlupů té vaší kočky." řeknu chladně a napiju se piva.

„Je to pravda?" zeptá se blondýna ledovým hlasem

„Hele, tenhle chlap je psychopat, snad bys mu nevěřila." ukáže na mě Anderson.

„Co kdybys urážel svoje přátele? Pokud tedy nějaké máš." zastane se mě John.

„Schválně, kdepak asi Anderson trávil tuto sobotu? Podle toho, jak vypadala Donovanová, tak byl doma a měl na pilno. Nejspíš myli podlahu, podle stavu jejich kolen. A možná i natírali strop, protože měla na botách zbytky bílé barvy."

Podle pohledu, který mi Anderson věnoval, to byla všechno pravda. Nijak překvapivé.

Rozhlédnu se po mlčícím stole.

Andersonova budoucí bejvalka vypadá zděšeně, John hledí na svou sklenici, v obličeji podivnou směsici pobavení a rozpaků, jeho spolužáci se všichni tváří podezíravě a nejistě. Je sice zábavné urážet Andersony, i když to nevyžaduje moc velkou námahu, ale moje dedukční schopnosti očividně nejsou vhodné do této společnosti.

Pomalu se postavím a začnu si zapínat kabát.

„Kam jdeš?" zeptá se mě John udiveně.

„Obávám se, že bych tady akorát dál kazil náladu, bude tedy lepší, když odejdu." řeknu s klidem a uvážu si šálu. „Hezké svátky." kývnu na ostatní a bez dalšího ohlédnutí odejdu z hospody.

Venku je zima a trochu namrzlo, ale mně to nevadí. Vyhrnu si límec kabátu, strčím ruce do kapes a pomalu se vydám domů.

Bez zločinu je svět tak nudné místo.

**John**

Na Baker Street dorazím kolem půlnoci a vůbec mě nepřekvapuje, že je Sherlock ještě vzhůru. V pyžamových kalhotech, šedém triku a v modrém županu na půl leží na půl sedí v křesle, nohy hozené přes opěradlo a cosi píše do notebooku.

„Doufám, že jsem moc nepokazil náladu." prohodí Sherlock bez zájmu.

„Co se týče Lilly, Andersonovi holky, tak té jsi pokazil celé svátky." prohodím cestou do kuchyně. „Ale ostatní se vzpamatovali docela brzo, i když jsme tě pak asi půl hodiny pomlouvali." prohodím od ledničky. Nic moc k jídlu v ní není a většinu místa zabírají prsty naložené v různých lahvičkách.

„Pomlouvali?" diví se Sherlock. Vykloní se trochu z křesla, aby na mě viděl.

„Jo." přikývnu. Najdu na sporáku zbytek oběda, tak se i s hrncem a vidličkou vydám do obýváku.

„Nejdřív zkoumali, jestli jsi normální, pak se shodli, že budeš asi hodně chytrý asociál. A pak jsme chvíli pomlouvali Andersona, než jsme se zase vrátili k normálním tématům." řeknu, když si sednu do křesla a pustím se do jídla.

Sherlock se na mě podezíravě podívá, než obrátí svou pozornost k počítači.

Po pravdě jsem dostal pojeb, že takový lidi jako Sherlock tahám do hospody a doporučení, ať už to nikdy neudělám a nejlépe se od něj odstěhuju, ale o tom se nemíním rozšiřovat.

Mlčky se najím, nechám nádobí ve dřezu a vydám se spát. Sherlock na mé 'Dobrou noc.' nereaguje, ale to je normální.

\- - o - -

V deset hodin přesně zastaví před Baker Street červená octavia a hlasitě zatroubí. To je snad poprvé, co Harry někam dorazila včas.

„Ty vážně míníš strávit celé svátky tady?" zeptám se Sherlocka.

„Občas z domu vyjdu, neboj se." zabrble si Sherlock pod nosem. Sedí v křesle, nohy nahoře, kolena pod bradou a tváří se vztekle.

„Mohl bys jet k nám." navrhnu mu. „Vánoce v rodinném kruhu pro tebe moc nejsou, ale mohl bys to aspoň zkusit."

Sherlockova zlost zmizí a nahradí ji zdvořilý údiv.

„Tvoji matku by asi nepotěšilo, kdyby sis na Štědrý den přivezl domů cizího člověka." usoudí.

„Divila by se." připustím. „Nebo přijeď na Silvestra. Přijde mi trochu nefér tě tady jen tak nechat." Trávit svátky sám, to je trochu smutné.

„Jsem zvyklý, neboj." pokrčí Sherlock rameny.

To nebyl zrovna ten nejlepší argument.

Ulicí se rozlehne hlasité zatroubení. Posbírám své tašky a ještě naposledy hrábnu do batohu, odkud vytáhnu malou krabičku zabalenou do červeného balícího papíru.

„Veselý Vánoce." ušklíbnu se a hodím Sherlockovi dárek, načež vyrazím ze schodů.

Měl bych si pospíšit, ale Harry stejně bude mít plno prupovídek, že zdržuju.

**Sherlock**

Podezíravě se podívám na malý dárek v červeném obalu, který stojí na kraji stolu.

Dárek k Vánocům.

Od Johna.

Proč by mi dával dárky? Dárky mi nedává ani rodina, i když těm je jasné, že bych dary od nich rovnou vyhodil.

Nakonec už to nevydržím, zvednu se z gauče a seberu dárek z hromady novin. Je lehký, nic drahého v něm nebude. A vzhledem k tomu, že je dárek od Johna, tak ani nic nebezpečného. Nejspíš to bude něco nezajímavého a nudného, ale stejně. Trochu se zamračím. Co by mi _on_ mohl dát k Vánocům?

No, je jen jediný způsob, jak to zjistit. Otočím dárek v dlani a rychle ho rozdělám.

Obyčejná kartonová krabička. Skvělé, to jsem poznal i bez rozbalování.

Otevřu dárek a vysypu jeho obsah na stůl. Na noviny spadnou dvě krabičky cigaret, zapalovač a velké balení nikotinových náplastí. Chvíli na ty věci nehybně hledím. Trochu se pousměju a položím kartonovou krabičku na stůl. Vytáhnu z kapsy telefon a pošlu Johnovi zprávu.

_Veselé Vánoce. SH_


End file.
